1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device. More particularly, it relates to such an electro-optic device having a wide display frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, development of wide-frame displays has been in progress for use in the station yard, the external wall of a building or the like. The area of such displays reach several meters square.
A typical example of such display is constructed by combination of a number of constituent liquid crystal display cells arranged in a 10.times.15 matrix in order to form a very large display of 3 m height and 4.5 m width. Each cell has a frame of 50 dots.times.102 dots comprising picture elements arranged at 5.5 mm pitch in the horizontal scanning direction and at 2.5 mm pitch in the vertical direction. The entire display then has a frame of 512 dots.times.512 dots in the case of the color mode. The number of picture elements is virtually three-fold in the case of the white-black mode.
There have been required in the conventional display, however, particular areas 1 of about 5 mm width between respective constituent cells for supplying driving signals to electrodes formed on the insides of the liquid crystal cells as illustrated in FIG. 1. Such dead areas 1 separate displayed images by applicable black lines. In addition, the contrast of images becomes substantially degraded as the duty number increases as shown in FIG. 2 in the cases of currently available liquid crystal displays utilizing twisted or super-twisted nematic liquid crystal materials. Furthermore, high driving voltage must be applied to the electrode patterns defining picture elements in wide-frame displays because the resistance of the pattern is increased in proportion to the area of the frame.